Generally, consider a scenario in which a user is viewing VR content while wearing a VR device on the user's head, the user usually has to be stationary and cannot see around. By wearing the VR device, the user only sees the content displayed on the VR device, while in the VR session and cannot see the real world. The user may bump into an obstacle around the user or may knock something off a desk when stretching his/her hand or moving the user's body while viewing the VR content.
In the conventional systems and methods, alerts are provided to the user when the obstacle is detected, involved in an immersive experience (i.e., viewing the VR content), by presenting a video of the obstacle within the immersive experience session in a VR environment. However, the conventional systems and methods provide same level or experience of alerts to all the users of the VR device. In an example, the conventional mechanisms either display the actual video of the obstacle. These obstacle alerts are not personalized for different users and are not dynamic in nature. Further, the alerts provided to the user are also disruptive to the immersive experience in the VR session.